1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such technology is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-335777 (JP 2004-335777 A), which describes a flat semiconductor stack that includes a stacked body formed by alternately stacking a plurality of semiconductor elements and heat sinks on the same axis, two pressure support plates that apply pressure to the stacked body from both ends in the axial direction, a plurality of stud bolts that connect and support the two pressure support plates, and plate springs arranged between the stacked body and the pressure support plates.
However, with the structure described in JP 2004-335777 A, in order to keep pressure applied to the stacked body in the axial direction, the plurality of stud bolts are unable to be removed, and as a result the stack ends up being large.